1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to watermark character synthesis copying of overlapping and printing watermark characters on an original image, and more particularly, to a technique of easily reading watermark characters.
2. Related Art
There exists a method for performing watermark character synthesis copying in relation to overlapping watermark characters, which are not in an original document, on a printed copy when copying a document (e.g. JP-A-2007-94620).
In the watermark character synthesis copying of the related art, a user designates the position of watermark characters synthesized at the start of copying, and the watermark characters are disposed at the position to print a synthesized image, thereby performing copying. In this case, the watermark characters may be overlapped with characters or the like in an original document, rendering it difficult to read the document. When there is a plurality of pages of the original document, there could be pages on which the watermark characters can be easily read and pages on which the watermark characters may not be easily read.